Safe Together
by JellyBanana
Summary: First Fanfic! What happenes when there is no war? What happens if Al survived the fall from the chasm? New initates come. Who is from Abnegation? NOt really good at these
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyy It's JellyBanana! This is my first ever FanFic, so don't get aall in my face if it sucks! Well here goes nothing. Please give reviews!**

**Disclaimer – ****I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. If I did, this writing would be better.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I woke up by a startling noise. It was a loud bark. I opened my eyes and saw my puppy, Princess, standing in front of the door. **(Princess is my doggy IRL. She says hi!) **_Who would be here at 4 in the morning?_ I wondered. I opened the door and Al was standing there. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked him. I was quite startled that he showed up at my door. "I'm here to get what's mine." He says in a deep voice. I wondered what he meant. He grabbed me and knocked me out.

**Al's P.O.V**

I came back to Dauntless about a few days ago. I missed Tris so much. After that bastard Tobias stole my girlfriend, I had to get her back. I went to her apartment. I was going to break in when a dog started barking. That little rat. Tris opened the door. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. Perfect. "I'm here to get what's mine." I said in my deep voice. I soon grabbed her by the wrist and knocked her out cold. "He can't get you now." I said while putting her into the van. I locked the back. I knew that she would want her dog so I brought the mut along. She yapped all the way. When Tris woke up, all I remember was the room going black. She knocked me out.

**Tris' P.O.V**

I heard barking and I knew who it was. I woke up in a van. _Al. _He forgot to Tie me up. _What an idiot. _I got up and I punched him in the back of the head. I got up, open the back doors, and got out. I grabbed princess. Luckily the train was passing by. It was going to Dauntless Compound. I jumped on the train with my dog. No one was on it because it was only 5 in the morning. I jumped off and headed to Tobias' apartment. I knocked really hard. I was out of breath. He opened the door, when something hit the back of his head. There was a loud scream.

**Cliffhanger! Who hit him In the back of his head? Who screamed? It's not Tris or Tobias's scream! Well Please tell me if I should continue! Please review it! Mwah! Bye loves!**

**~ JellyBanana**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyy It's JellyBanana! I decided to go on with the series! The reason why the last chapter was so short was because I wanted to see how far it would go. It didn't go really far but I wanted to write! Tell me if you would like to be an Initiate the next chapter! Please Review! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer – ****I do not own Divergent. I own a Macbook and my pets. Veronica Roth owns Divergent.**

**Tobias' P.O.V**

I woke up to a loud knock. I got up and went to the door. It was Tris. I was about to say something but the room went black and I couldn't breathe. I was in a box. _Great, just what I needed. _I stayed in there for a long time, breathing normally. I needed to get a inhaler. _Goddamn! Why does it smell like shit? _ It smelled so bad. I felt my race faster then ever. I feel the walls getting bigger. Im soon in a hospital room, with a bed, T.V, a mirror. I opened my eyes and say Tris. "Hey beautiful," I say half awake half asleep. I must've pasted out. She rushes over to me and kisses my head. "Are you okay?!" she asks worriedly. "Yeah I'm fine why?" I answered back. "Why am I in here?" I ask here twirling her hair. I looked to the side, and saw Christina in a bed aswell. She was hooked to a bunch of machines. A Heart monitor, oxygen, fluids, and other ones. "What happened to her?" I asked, while still worrying. "Someone attacked both you and Christina," she says. "Well, who was it?" I ask. "Peter attacked both of you. He hit you with a bat to the head, and he shot Christina unconscious. Hit her lungs, but she still survived, and he shot her leg, and her arm." She said. I was really shocked. "What did they do to him?" I asked her. "They didn't do anything yet. Christina jolts up and asks, "WHERE'S MY DAUNTLESS CAKE?!" she asks. I break out laughing, Tris joins me too. "Where am I?" she asks us. "You're in the hospital and I wouldn't move if I were you." Tris answers. Tris gets out a shot from a drawer. "Chris I have to give you this to heal." She says walking over to Christina. "Listen, no matter how much I love you as a friend, I'm not going to let you jab a fucking huge ass needle in my arm!" she screams out. Typical Christina, once you get to know her, it gets better. "Um, funny story, it's in your ass instead." She says. I know this is going to bring an uproar. "YOU MEAN IT'S IN MY ASS INSTEAD?!" She screams. "Yup. Turn around." She says. Christina does as she's told and I look away. "Just get it over with!" I hear Christina scream. "It's done." Tris says in a soft voice almost chuckling. "What?" she asks in confusion. "Yeah!" Tris exclaims. I start to laugh so hard. "Hey Chris, got you a present," she says softly. She hands Christina a bag. She takes out a mac make-up box, and a black dress. "AHH! I LOVE IT!" Christina screams. Will walks in. I fall asleep and don't pay attention to what they're talking about.

**Tris' P.O.V**

(P.S At the scene where Christina gets shot.) I turned around and saw Christina on the floor bleeding. Will comes, and picks up Tobias and I pick up Christina. "Hey Christina, can you see my two fingers?" I ask her. But it was to late, she was unconscious. I ran to the infirmary. Will was by my side and was trying to wake up Tobias. My heart sank when he wouldn't wake up. When we reached the infirmary, we checked them in. We watched as they put them in beds. We watched as they hooked up Christina To machined such as a heart monitor, oxygen, and some fluids. She lost a great amount of blood so they gave blood transfusion. I stayed in the room with them. I can't just leave my boyfriend and my Best Friend in the hospital alone! Plus I promised Will I would watch Christina for him. It would take one day for Tobias to get better. It could take weeks for Christina. When I find that bastard who hurt them, they're going down. They have no clue what I'm capable of. Soon after a dauntless guard walks over to me. "We found who attacked them. It's the same person." He says. "Well, who was it?" I ask anxiously. "Peter. We haven't given him a punishment yet." He says. "Peter?" I asked him. He nods then walks out. Tobias wakes up. I walk towards him, to make sure he's okay and safe. "Hey beautiful," he says. I blush a little. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "Yeah I'm fine. What happened to her?" He asks. "She got shot. By the same person who attacked you. "Who was it?" he asks. "Peter." I say coldly. "Is Christina going to be okay?" he asks. "Yeah she's going to be just fine." Christina wakes up and wants Dauntless cake. I gave her a shot and she was high on the drugs they gave her for pain. I gave her a gift and she screamed. Will walked in right after. "Hey Christina, I have to ask you something." He says. I get really nervous of what he will ask. "Will," he starts.

**Cliffhanger! What do you think he's going to ask? Well, next chapter, it's going to be Initiation. Please tell me if you would like to be an initiate. Give a name, and what faction they're from! This was a little bit longer than the first chapter! Please review my loves! Bye Bye loves!**

**~ JellyBanana**


End file.
